The invention relates to a sieve device for separating a mixture of particulate material into components of different sizes, comprising a perforated sieve surface rotated by a central, vertical shaft, said sieve surface having the shape of a hollow, truncated cone casing with a downwardly directed apex, in which in the middle an impervious distributor cone has been mounted having an upwardly directed apex. The base of the distributor cone joins the sieve surface. The supply of the mixture to be separated takes place via a central supply tube placed above the distributor cone, whereas the removal of the coarse component takes place near the circumference of the sieve surface. The central, vertical shaft is coupled with a drive set.
A sieve device of this type is known from the Netherlands patent application No. 7,605,572 laid open to public inspection. Although the operation of this device is fast, good and dependable, especially when used for separating the coarse pressing pellets of animal fodder from the grits that have formed therefrom, a sudden or unregular supply of amounts of mixture on the sieve surface may cause shock or impact loads in the drive set and the central shaft, which cause wear that may finally give rise to break down of the operation.